1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle steering wheel devices and, more particularly, to a dual-state steering wheel for use in a manual driving mode and an autonomous driving mode.
2. Description of the Background Art
As vehicles' driver assistance systems gain in complexity and approach, semi-autonomous capability, it is increasingly vital that the driver of such a vehicle be aware of the current autonomous system state. As with existing semi-autonomous vehicles, such as commercial airliners, the most common cause of accidents in semi-autonomous automobiles will likely be some form of mode confusion. Confusion about what driving mode the vehicle is in (autonomous or manual) may lead the driver to believe that the driver is not responsible for driving when the driver actually is responsible. To solve this increasingly threatening problem, control surfaces and information displays within the vehicle cockpit must offer a quick and easy method to indicate the current vehicle state. That is, the vehicle cockpit must confirm when the driver is responsible for operating the vehicle and confirm when the driver is not responsible, but keep the driver “in-the-loop” at all times.
Another problem in the realm of semi-autonomous vehicles is the legal question surrounding the operation of the vehicle. Specifically, the issue of who is at fault should an accident occur when the vehicle is in any form of autonomous mode. Specifically, whether the drivers or the developers of the system would be at fault. From the perspective of those behind the production of the vehicle, it is important that the driver maintain responsibility for the operation of the vehicle.
The idea of collapsible steering columns has been in existence and has even been implemented in production vehicles. The purpose of the collapsible steering columns has been to allow adjustability in order to achieve the ideal distance between steering wheel and driver, prevent the driver from being impaled by a rigid steering column in the event of a head-on collision, and provide easier access to the driver's seat by retracting the steering wheel when the car is off.
One recent design concept takes this last application a step further. The concept explores the idea of a collapsible/retractable steering wheel/column, which allows the steering wheel and column to completely recede into the dashboard, allowing easier access to the vehicle interior, especially in small vehicle cockpits. FIGS. 1A and 1B illustrate this design concept. FIG. 1A illustrates the retractable steering wheel 100 concept in its normal operating mode. The conventional steering wheel rim is replaced by yoke-like handles 102 on either side of the central hub. FIG. 1B illustrates the retractable steering wheel in its off state. In the off state, the two steering yokes 102 fold in, mating with the surface of the central hub. The entire unit then recedes backwards until it sits flush with the surface of the dashboard.
A similar concept is illustrated in FIGS. 2A and 2B and includes a retractable/disappearing steering wheel in the context of an autonomous vehicle. In this system, another yoke-like steering wheel collapses and recedes into the dashboard when the vehicle enters the autonomous mode. While the transforming steering controls in this case do inevitably serve to indicate an autonomous mode change, the controls neither retain nor gain any functionality in their autonomous mode state. The purpose for the control transformation then, is to again provide more room for the driver in a situation where the driver has reduced responsibility and can take advantage of that opportunity to relax and rest. To further facilitate relaxation, the retracting of the steering controls is coupled with a reclining of the front seats and the appearance of a small ottoman from underneath the front of the seats. FIG. 2A illustrates the steering wheel 200 in its normal driving state. The yoke-like steering controls 202 are presented to the driver as they would be in a conventional vehicle interior. FIG. 2B illustrates the steering wheel after entering the autonomous driving mode. The steering yoke controls 202 have been retracted and integrated into the form of the dashboard 204.
The steering yoke serves as a symbol of the driver's ability and responsibility to operate the vehicle. When the wheel is present, the driver must drive. When the wheel is gone, the driver cannot drive. It does not serve as a symbol of the vehicle's ability or responsibility to operate itself.
FIG. 3 illustrates another conventional design 300 featuring a steering wheel hub 302 containing the airbag and all steering wheel mounted controls 304 that does not turn with the rim of the wheel. By adding controls to the traditionally unutilized real estate on the steering wheel, buttons can be removed from the typically clustered dashboard, buttons can be more easily accessed and grouped in their static location, and airbags can be designed more effectively if the angle at which the airbag deploys is known and never changes. While the wheel hub and rim never disengage in the sense that they actually move away from each other, they are disengaged in the sense that they do not turn together.
Furthermore, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0002416 discloses a steering wheel configured to operate in a manual mode and an autonomous mode. The steering wheel is moveable from a first position to a second position, which sends a signal to an autonomous driving electronic control unit (ECU) and engages the ECU to enter the autonomous driving mode. In order to reinitiate manual driving mode, the user merely grasps the steering wheel. There are no input controls associated with the steering wheel.
There are currently no conventional steering wheel devices, operating as dual-state input devices, that successfully disambiguate between autonomous and manual driving modes while encouraging the driver to keep his/her hands on the steering wheel at all times.